Heretical Edge Wiki:Notability guidelines
Notability is a policy which states that certain subjects must meet a specific set of criteria in order to be considered important enough to warrant coverage in an article on the Heretical Edge Wiki. The intent of this policy is to increase the informational value of content on the Harry Potter Wiki and prevent the proliferation of articles on low-importance subjects. Fandom and derivative works Fan fiction As a general rule, fan fiction — including authors, original characters, and stories — is not covered on the Heretical Edge Wiki. Exceptions may be made for special circumstances, such as if the work has been subject to intense media attention, or the work is of lasting, widespread popularity to a large segment of the Heretical Edge community. As Heretical Edge fanfiction works are numerous, please give careful consideration before attempting to add an article regarding the subject. Articles regarding fanfiction that cannot be proven to meet these criteria will be removed. Fan sites A fan site must meet the following criteria to have a separate article: *Around for at least five years, or, alternatively: **Active for at least two years and drawing similar traffic (per Alexa rankings) to longer established sites. *Large-scale, active presence in the Heretical Edge fan community. *Wide readership and/or userbase. Parodies A parody must meet one of the following criteria to have a separate article: *Produced by a well-known creator of satirical content and released commercially. *Produced by a fan, released non-commercially, and of lasting, widespread popularity. Parodies that do not meet either of these criteria are considered non-notable and will not be covered. Podcasts A podcast must meet the following criteria to have a separate article: *"On the air" for at least three years. *Episodes produced on a regular or semi-regular basis. Podcasts that do not meet these criteria are considered non-notable and will not be covered. Unofficial guidebooks Unofficial guidebooks must be written by an author or authors associated with one of the major Heretical Edge fan sites to be covered in a separate article. Books that do not meet this criterion may be covered briefly. Real people Anyone associated with the production of an official Heretical Edge release is considered notable and may have a separate article. Figures from fandom must meet the following criteria to have a separate article: *Founded and/or helps operate a major fan site. *Produced one or more fan works that meet notability criteria. Unidentified subjects Characters An unidentified character can have a separate article if there is unique, specific information available that can be used to distinguish them from other characters in the title of their article. For example: *These characters' precise relation to a named character is known. *It is known where these characters worked and in exactly what position. However, if the only information available about an unidentified character applies equally to other characters, such as their gender and loyalty/affiliation (e.g. "Security Track girl" or "male Nocen"), then they should be covered in a "hub" article along with all other characters matching their description. In cases where a character does not meet the above criteria, but may still possess importance to the series, the article may be allowed to remain following the result of a community vote following the normal Voting policy. Deletion proposal and contestations Articles which are found not to meet the above criteria will be tagged with and will be automatically listed in Category:Non-notable articles. The articles in this category will be deleted if the deletion proposal is not contested with valid reasons to keep the article (discussions shall be held in the category talk page).